


Am Ende des Regenbogens

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: CSD, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Alternating, Pride, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: „Boerne will, dass wir am Wochenende zum Christopher Street Day gehen.“





	Am Ende des Regenbogens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert vom CSD in Münster und in Bremen und von Boernepedias [Beiträgen](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/177373123741/boernepedia-heute-findet-der-csd-in-m%C3%BCnster) dazu.

* * *

 

„Wollen Sie drüber reden, Chef?“

Den ganzen Morgen hatte Nadeshda Thiels schlechte Stimmung über sich ergehen lassen und seine Launen ertragen. Aber so langsam konnte sie sich das wirklich nicht länger mit ansehen. Thiel hatte das gesamte Mittagessen über kaum ein Wort gesagt und während sie längst ihren Wackelpudding löffelte, stocherte er immer noch in seinem Kartoffelpüree herum.

„Hm?“, machte er jetzt und sah sie überrascht an, als sei er erstaunt, dass sie mit ihm in der Kantine saß.

„Ob Sie mir erzählen wollen, warum Sie so schlecht gelaunt sind.“ Den letzten Fall hatten sie gerade erst zum Abschluss gebracht. Daran konnte es also eigentlich nicht liegen.

„Nee. Will ich nicht“, sagte Thiel und schob sein Tablett beiseite.

Nadeshda nickte und holte sich einen Kaffee. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder hingesetzt, als Thiel sagte:

„Boerne will, dass wir am Wochenende zum Christopher Street Day gehen.“

Irgendwie war ihr ja klar gewesen, dass Boerne für Thiels Verstimmtheit verantwortlich war, aber damit hatte sie jetzt doch nicht gerechnet.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boerne für solche Veranstaltungen etwas übrig hat“, sagte sie.

„Ich auch nicht“, brummte Thiel.

„Und Sie wollen nicht hingehen?“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist alles so groß und laut und voll da.“

„Wie im Stadion“, nuschelte Nadeshda  in ihre Tasse, aber Thiel musste sie wohl gehört haben, denn er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich meine ja nur: Sie haben wohl kaum eine grundsätzliche Abneigungen gegen Großveranstaltungen.“

Thiel schwieg eine Weile.

„Boerne und ich sind halt zusammen“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum wir das in einer Parade kundtun müssen. Das geht doch niemanden was an.“

„Haben Sie den Professor mal gefragt, wieso er so gerne mit Ihnen dahin möchte?“

Thiel wandte den Blick ab und antwortete nicht. Mit schuldbewusster Miene zerknüllte er seine Serviette und warf sie auf sein Tablett. Wahrscheinlich war er am Morgen abgedampft, noch bevor Boerne sein Anliegen zu Ende hatte vortragen können. Nadeshda verdrehte die Augen. Dass diese beiden es jetzt schon so lange miteinander aushielten, oder vielleicht eher schon so lange nicht mehr ohneeinander, war ihr manchmal wirklich ein Rätsel. Ob so wahre Liebe aussah?

 

* * *

 

Als Thiel nach Hause kam, saß Boerne am Esstisch, las etwas auf seinem Tablet und ignorierte ihn.

„Willst du auch ein Bier?“, rief er ihm aus der Küche zu, bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Wein?“

Schweigen.

Erst als Thiel den Stuhl neben Boerne hervorzog, sich setzte und fragte „Boerne, warum ist dir dieser Christopher Street Day so wichtig?“, sah Boerne ihn an.

„Ach, auf einmal interessiert dich das.“

„Boerne“, sagte Thiel und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein kleines bisschen genervt klang.

„Du hast doch sowieso schon entschieden, dass du nichts davon hältst.“

Jetzt seufzte Thiel.

„Mensch, Boerne, ich finde doch nur, dass unser Privatleben genau das ist: unseres. Das müssen wir doch nicht öffentlich zur Schau stellen.“

„Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht!“

„Sondern?“

Boerne legte sein Tablet jetzt endgültig weg und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie privilegiert wir sind, Frank?“ Boerne wartete nicht darauf, dass er antwortete. „Dass wir zusammen sind, hat weder unsere soziale noch unsere berufliche Stellung beeinflusst. Zugegeben, das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass wir diese schon vorher etabliert hatten, aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Haben wir je irgendwelche Anfeindungen erlebt?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Hatten sie nicht. Als es sich im Präsidium und der Medizinischen Fakultät herumgesprochen hatte, dass Boerne und er zusammengezogen waren, hatte es hier und da verständnislose Blicke gegeben, aber größtenteils war die Änderung ihres Beziehungsstatus schlichtweg zur Kenntnis genommen oder sogar positiv kommentiert worden. Thiel meinte mitbekommen zu haben, wie an einigen Stellen Geld den Besitzer gewechselt hatte, aber er hatte sich dazu entschieden, das nicht weiter zu verfolgen, nicht zuletzt, weil er den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass Frau Klemm hinter diesen Wetten steckte. Und die Leute, auf die es ankam, ihre Freunde, ihre engsten Kollegen, die wenigen Mitglieder ihrer Familien, denen sie nahestanden – sie hatten sich alle für sie gefreut.

„Siehst du!“, fuhr Boerne fort. „Aber es gibt so viele Menschen, die nicht so leben können wie wir. Da müssen wir unsere Stimme doch nutzen, wenn wir schon die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Gegen Diskriminierung zu demonstrieren hat doch nichts damit zu tun unser Privatleben in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. Der CSD ist mehr als nur eine große Party, Frank.“

Es war ungewohnt, Boernes Enthusiasmus so direkt auf etwas gerichtet zu sehen, wovon nicht in erster Linie er selbst profitierte. Thiel wollte Boerne nicht unrecht tun. Er konnte durchaus selbstlos sein. Wenn es um ihn ging zum Beispiel oder auch um Frau Haller. Doch für gewöhnlich ließ er seine Unterstützung eben einzelnen, sorgfältig ausgewählten Personen zukommen und äußerte sich keineswegs so lautstark dazu wie man vielleicht vermuten könnte. Dass Boerne sich jetzt für eine ganze Gruppe von Menschen aussprechen wollte, war neu, und rührte ihn seltsam an. Und Boerne hatte natürlich Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte.

„Soweit hab ich irgendwie gar nicht gedacht“, sagte Thiel.

„Das habe ich gemerkt.“

„Dann haben wir am Samstag also was vor, würde ich sagen.“

Boerne lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„Danke.“

„Aber damit du’s weißt“, warnte Thiel ihn, „ich werde nicht mit irgendwelchen Regenbogenfahnen durch die Gegend rennen.“

„Gibt es nicht auch eine Prideflagge, die Bisexualität symbolisiert?“ Boerne griff verschmitzt grinsend nach seinem Tablet. „Wenn ich dir jetzt eine bestelle, kommt die bestimmt noch vor dem Wochenende an.“

„Wage es ja nicht!“, sagte Thiel und zog Boerne in eine Umarmung.

 

* * *

 

 

Gemeinsam mit hunderten Menschen zogen sie durch die Stadt. Viele hatten Transparente und Fahnen mitgebracht, einige machten mit Trommeln und Pfeifen einen ganz schönen Lärm. Frank und er waren einfach gekommen wie sie waren und hatten sich unter die Menge gemischt. Boerne hatte bisher niemanden entdeckt, den er kannte, und doch fühlte er sich jedem einzelnen dieser Menschen auf seltsame Weise verbunden. Sie hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können, aber heute waren sie alle gleich und Boerne gehörte dazu. Sonst gehörte er nur bei Frank so richtig dazu. Weil sie eben zusammengehörten.

Die Demonstration geriet ein wenig ins Stocken und hielt schließlich mehr oder weniger ganz an. Boerne fing den Blick eines Jungen auf, der am Straßenrand stand und die Menge beobachtete. Er war vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht erkennen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Boerne lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, aber dann erforderte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Frank hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt. Das tat er nicht besonders oft. Überrascht sah Boerne ihn an, woraufhin Frank mit den Schultern zuckte und sagte:

„Ist irgendwie doch auch ganz schön, allen zu zeigen, dass wir zusammengehören.“

Boerne spürte, wie sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde. Er zog Frank ein wenig näher an sich heran und küsste ihn. Als die Demonstration sich kurz darauf wieder in Bewegung setzte, überzog ein zartes Rosa Franks Wangen. Aber er lächelte auch.

 

Am Nachmittag schlenderten sie über die Festmeile am Aasee. Die meisten Infostände betrachteten sie nur im Vorbeigehen, aber die Stimmung und das Gemeinschaftsgefühl wirkten auch hier noch nach.

„Hallo, Herr Thiel.“

Genau wie Frank neben ihm sah Boerne sich suchend um. Die Stimme war von einem Stehtisch zu ihrer Rechten gekommen, an dem einige Polizisten in Uniform unter einem Sonnenschirm standen.

„Ach, Meyer, hallo“, sagte Thiel und zog Boerne mit sich an den Tisch. Die Beamten hatten anscheinend die Demonstration begleitet. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand noch einer der Mannschaftswagen, mit denen sie heute unterwegs waren. _Proud to be Your Friend_ stand darauf und ein großer Regenbogen zierte die Seite des Autos. An der Wand dahinter prangten ebenfalls einige Farbstreifen in Regenbogenfarben. Boerne hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, seine dunkle Kleidung auch durch ein paar Farbakzente aufheitern zu wollen, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Stattdessen nahm er dankend eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen.

„Es ist alles total friedlich abgelaufen“, sagte Meyer gerade. „Keinerlei Zwischenfälle.“

Boerne hörte dem Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er beobachtete, wie eine Gruppe junger Leute Fotos vor der Wand mit den Regenbogenfarben machte. Er wartete ab, bis Frank gerade nicht aktiv an der Unterhaltung beteiligt war, dann sagte er leise:

„Du, Frank, lass uns da auch mal ein Foto machen.“ Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. Frank sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an.

„Dein Ernst jetzt?“ Boerne nickte und Frank zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Okay.“

Boerne brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er die Kamera an seinem Handy umgedreht hatte – normalerweise benutzte er diese Selfiefunktion ja nicht – und er ein paar Fotos schießen konnte. Sie grinsten zwar beide mehr oder weniger in die Kamera, aber viel vom Hintergrund sah man nicht, wie Boerne feststellte, als er sich die Bilder ansah.

„Soll ich ein Foto von Ihnen machen?“

Boerne sah von seinem Display auf. Vor ihnen stand der Junge, dessen Blick er vorhin, während der Demonstration, vom Straßenrand aus aufgefangen hatte. Inzwischen hatte er eindeutig einen fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Boerne wünschte sich, er hätte mit fünfzehn auch eine solche Erfahrung machen können, diese Zusammengehörigkeit gespürt, Paare wie ihn und Frank gesehen. Wahrscheinlich wären dann einige Dinge in seinem Leben ein wenig anders verlaufen. Andererseits war er gerade genau da, wo er sein wollte, also war alles gut.

„Ja, das wär lieb von dir“, antwortete Frank dem Jungen. „Sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier.“

Der Junge lachte und Boerne reichte ihm sein Handy.

„Können Sie noch ein Stückchen nach links gehen?“, wies er sie an. „So ist gut. Ich mache gleich ein paar Fotos, dann ist bestimmt was dabei.“

Er wartete, bis Boerne einen Blick auf die Fotos geworfen hatte.

„Die sind prima geworden. Danke dir“, sagte Boerne.

„Danke Ihnen“, antwortete der Junge und ging fröhlich grinsend davon.

„Wieso hat der sich bedankt?“, fragte Frank.

Boerne hatte da so eine Ahnung, aber statt eine Antwort zu geben, hielt er Frank eines der Bilder unter die Nase.

„Schau mal, das ist das schönste.“

Auf dem Foto lehnten Frank und er Hand in Hand an der Wand mit dem Regenbogen. In perfekter Synchronizität hatten sie jeweils den linken Fuß über den rechten geschlagen. Boerne lächelte in die Kamera und Frank lächelte ihn verliebt von der Seite an. Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er seine längst leere Kaffeetasse noch immer in der Hand.

„Das ist albern“, sagte Frank lachend. „Wir sollten es entwickeln lassen.“

Boerne nickte. Wenn sie zu Hause waren, würde er gleich als erstes dieses Foto ausdrucken. Er würde es einrahmen und auf die Anrichte im Wohnzimmer stellen, dorthin wo vor ein paar Jahren mal das gefälschte Hochzeitsfoto von ihnen gestanden hatte. Und er würde stolz auf das Foto sein, weil es echter nicht sein könnte.  


End file.
